The last goodbye queenstilinski
by FitzsMonkey
Summary: Thea gets shot in her loft and instead of calling for help she calls the boy she loves.


Taken from a tumblr prompt. Person A gets shot and knows they're going to die, instead of calling an ambulance they call person B and set things straight. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
-

It was one stupid fight, Thea wasn't even meant to be in Star City that night. She and Stiles had gotten into a fight over Stiles looking for trouble. Hell she knew that he loved looking into things he shouldn't. He reminds her so much of Roy, maybe that's why she likes him so much.

The fact that the door of her loft was open should have been the first warning, but it didn't maybe Ollie got lazy and left it open or maybe he had to leave in a rush' in that moment those thoughts made prefect scents.  
Carefully she pushed the door fully open and stepped in. Her overnight bag fall with a soft thud as it hit the floor. There something was wrong...something felt off about the loft. "Ollie?" Nothing, no one responds.

Thea picked up a sharpened letter opener as she walked into the loft. Stoping in the middle of the loft at the perfect time, there was movement from upstairs. To be more exact it was foot steps coming down the stairs. Turning swiftly on her feet to face the intruder, completely shocked by who she saw.

The moment Thea saw the face of the intruder her breath was caught in her throat. "Slade" her voice come out no more then a whisper. Slade's dead cold eye locked onto Thea's secret and pain filled green eyes. Clearing her throat with a small cough to bring her voice back. "How..?"  
"I have my ways..." Wilson said cutting of Thea's full sentence. He moved quick and very steadily towards Thea. "...as you may know I made your brother promise" Wilson moved two steps closer, his eye seemed to grow darker if that was at all possible. "I intend to keep my word Little Queen."

Griping the sharpened letter opener tighter ready to swing it at Slade if he moved any closer. The moment Thea had seen it was Slade she had her body set in a fighting stand. "Like hell Slade. I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am" Thea spat through her teeth.

"Oh no Thea.." The way Wilson said her name sent chills down her spine. "...I know you're not weak...it's just I'm a lot stronger and faster then you" and with that said Wilson had caught Thea's wrist in his hand, he twisted her arm backwards and bent her wrist down causing the sharpened letter opener to come crashing down onto the ground. The way her arm was bent was painful, it felt like any second now her arm would snap in half. Trying to stay strong and not show any sign of weakness, Thea bit the inside of her mouth to stop what would have been a few grunts of pain. Thea's attempts to fight back proved to be useless Slade was right he over powered Thea, even with her training from Malcolm.

Sometime during Thea's attempts Wilson pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, she only knew this cause suddenly her arm was limp and no longer in Slades hand, at first she thought Wilson had just slammed his fist into her stomach, but this was quickly proven wrong when she reached out her hand onto her stomach only to feel a warm sticky substance covering her abdomen. The shock of being shot in the first place allowed her the few precious moments of bliss before the pain really began. Thea was curled on the floor, it didnt make sence there was no bang of the gun, it was dead silent.

"...please..." she managed to moan, as she saw Slade carefully aimed his silenced gun at her again.  
"Unlike your brother I keep my word." She saw the flash of the bullet before she felt the second bullet as it tore into abdomen and she yelled in pain. Wilson took one finale look at Thea, clearly happy with her current state he then turned and walked out of the loft, leaving Thea to bleed out alone on the cold floor.

She could feel the blood rush out of her body. She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands but there was so much blood. 'Too much blood' It clicked, she had just realise that she was going to die. A chill swept through her body, is this how her mom had felt in her finale moment?  
There was one thing she had to do. Something she had been meaning to for a long time. Groaning in pain, she dragged her body closely over to her bag. She dug her hand into it looking for her phone. Once found she unlocked it, Thea dialed the second number on her speed dial.

The phone rang for what seemed like ages. Thea hoped that it be would pick up soon, her vision was blurring.  
"Thea, hey I'm so happy you called the way-" hearing Stiles voice made her feel a little better but she had to cut him off. "Stiles...something happened. I've been shot" "What?! Why are you calling me and not for help?!" Thea smiled sightly it was adorable how much Stiles can care about people. "There's no point..." This time it was Stiles who cut Thea off. "Of course there is a point! Don't ever say that! Where are you?" There was a another voice talking to Stiles, Thea guessed that it was his father "I'm home... Stiles please just listen to me..." There was a soft 'okay' as well as a shape intake of breath. "...I've lost to much blood, even before calling you the ambulance would never had made it." Thea groaned out in pain, her vision was starting to go dark.

"Thea please stay awake." Stiles was trying to hard to keep the pain out of his voice but failed. "I'm trying to Stiles, but I need to tell you something before I go." "Don't...okay your not dying. It can wait" "It can't, I need to say this so let me.." The only sound on the other side was Stiles Father talking she knew he was yelling with the Star City Hospital employees. "I'm not sorry I met you, Stilinski you made my life better. I never thought I would meet someone as amazing as you..." Thea paused to cough up blood "...I am however sorry that I was trying to change the way you are, to be honest I like the way you are, but it scared me." Thea paused again this time for longer. Her eyes were growing heavy, but Thea fought to stay awake a little bit longer.  
"You and I, we never had good timing. And there was never a good time to say this, I love you Stiles Stilinski. More then I ever thought possible."

Neither of the two said anything for a moment. Forcing ones self to stay awake was proving more difficult then Thea had thought it would be, while one hand holds the phone to her ear the other rests on top of one of the bullet holes till she started reaching far out to her side. Praying that it would work and that she wouldn't smudge it and become unreadable.

Stiles voice broke the silent "Thea?" His voice was weak, even without seeing Stiles face she knew his beautiful sad eyes were red and puffy his cheeks tear stained. "I'm still...here" it was soft but he heard. He was running out of time and he knew it.

"I..."he voice was caught in his throat. "I love you to Thea. For the moment I saw you I was pulled towards you. We both share crazy life's full with secrets. You made my life so much better as well...I love you so much Thea Queen."

Her vision faded as her eyelids refused to stay open any longer 'I love you so much Thea Queen' repeated in her head like a lullaby. Thea's body fell limp, the phone spilled out of her hand and banged on floor as if to tell Stiles 'she's gone'

On the other side of the phone Stiles sat on his bed tears pooling out of his eyes, his father sitting on the bed with his son trying to comfort him. The phone stayed glued to his ear. Secretly he hope Thea would just wake up again, like all the times she would fall to sleep while talking up him. But she didn't. And she wouldn't wake up again.

A few minutes of crying and loud sobs, there was another sound on the phone.

~Bonus~ Oliver had just gotten to the loft after being out saving the city. The moment he pushed the door open he saw his little sister lying there in a pool of her own blood. "Speedy?!" Oliver rushed over to Thea's lifeless body, tears already falling without notice. "No,no,no Thea" he kept repeating. It wasn't until he had looking up from Thea's lifeless peaceful looking face, that he saw Thea had written the name for her killer on the ground in her blood. 'Slade Wilson' Oliver's blood began to boil.

\- hope you guys liked this. Please let me know what you think.  
This is meant to be a one shot but let me know if I should write a little bit more for Oliver or Stiles dealing with Thea's death.  
Rate and review.  
\- 


End file.
